soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Beale
| died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Business man Caterer Landlord | title = | residence = 45 Albert Square Walford, London | family = | parents = Pete Beale Kathy Hills | siblings = David Wicks Ben Mitchell Donna Ludlow | spouse = Cindy Beale (1989–97) Melanie Healy (1999–2000) Laura Dunn (2001–04) Jane Collins (2007–11) | romances = | children = Steven Beale (adoptive) Peter Beale Lucy Beale Bobby Beale | grandchildren = | grandparents = Albert Beale Lou Beale | aunts/uncles = Harry Beale Ronnie Beale Kenny Beale Ted Hills Pauline Fowler Maggie Flaherty | nieces/nephews = Joe Wicks Bianca Butcher | cousins = Mark Fowler Michelle Fowler Martin Fowler Elizabeth Beale Conor Flaherty Tony Hills Sarah Hills | relatives = | species = }} Ian Albert Beale is a character on the long-running UK soap opera, EastEnders. He is played by actor Adam Woodyatt. He is one of three original cast members still in their roles (Letitia Dean, who plays Sharon Mitchell and Gillian Taylforth, who plays Ian's mother, Kathy Beale are the others), but, unlike the other two, he has played his role without a stop, while they have taken some breaks. Walford's entrepreneur Ian Beale is a member of the first reigning family of Walford, the Fowler/Beale family. His parents are Pete Beale (his father's twin sister, Pauline was his auntie) and his second wife, Kathy Hills. He was the only child born during his mother's marriage to Pete. He has a half-brother named Ben Mitchell, from his mother's second marriage to Phil Mitchell (Steve McFadden). Although they had their spats from time to time, Ian knew his responsibility towards his younger half-brother. Also he has half-siblings in the late Donna Ludlow (a product of a rape which happened to his mother when she was a teenager) and his father's oldest son, David Wicks. For a time, it was thought that Simon Wicks (Wicksy) was also his half-brother, but that was proven to not have been the case. David was adopted by his mother's second husband, Brian Wicks. While in school, Ian was not well liked, he was nicknamed "Squeal" and he was also not a very charming person. Some would say he was as charmless as a weed. In fact, in some instances, he could be downright rotten and at times, quite evil. He has been married four times, to Cindy Beale, who died in prison (he has a daughter, also named Cindy, as well as twins Peter and Lucy, he adopted the son of Cindy and Wicksy, named Steven). He divorced Cindy and attempted to marry Melanie Healy, the sister of Alex Healy, who was seeing Kathy. He used a lie to try to land her, but when it was exposed, she swiftly divorced him in one of EastEnders' shortest marriages. He then became enamored with the children's nanny, Laura Dunn. They would marry, but some misunderstandings about the child she was carrying (he had had a vasectomy), and on Christmas Day (of course, the day when most controversial reveals occur), he threw her out of the house. Laura had said that the child was Ian's (it was eventually proven that it was), but Garry Hobbs was claiming that he was the father. For this perfidy, Laura was thrown out of Ian's house on Christmas (of course). The child, Bobby, was indeed Ian's son, but he would become a real nasty piece of work, in the vein of Nick Cotton, having killed his half-sister, Lucy, and injuring his stepmother, Ian's fourth wife, Jane. Laura herself would die after breaking her neck due to a fall down the stairs. Jane would leave Walford after Max drove her out of town. At present, Ian is unmarried. Ian was many things, including a loan shark, but would mellow with time, after the death of two of his children, Lucy and Steven. He is one of the more familiar, if not most trustworthy, people in the square. As much of a heel and as evil as he could be, he does realize that he has a responsibility to his family. He truly loves his family, and is quite devoted to them. That is one of the few things that comes even close to redeeming him. He cares a great deal for his second cousin, Rebecca "Bex" Fowler, the daughter of his cousin, Martin and he also is close to Martin's older sister, Michelle. At present, he, his mother Kathy, and long-time friend (and his cousin's best mate) Sharon Watts Mitchell are the three members of the square who are from the beginning years of the show. Of the Beale/Fowlers, Ian, Kathy, Martin and Bex carry on the banner of the Square's first family. Category:EastEnders characters